The Monster Book of Monsters
}} |released=before 1978 |publisher= |subject=Care of Magical Creatures |copies=Hogwarts Textbook }} The Monster Book of Monsters, by Edwardus Lima, is a particularly vicious textbook that is used in Care of Magical Creatures while Rubeus Hagrid (who thought the book's aggressive nature was funny) was the teacher. The book will attack anyone who attempts to open it. The only way to subdue the book is to stroke its spine, upon which the book opens placidly. Known Contents *Sphinx *Hippogriff *Troll of Nadroj *Alizor of Westacottus *Limax *Daraliznof Freaazer *Shelliferous Drogodflikerous History After incidents in which the books attacked each other, the manager of Flourish and Blotts vowed never to stock them again; he found the situation to be worse than when an entire stock of The Invisible Book of Invisibility disappeared. When students brought this book to Hogwarts for Rubeus Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, they had to force the books shut with belts and Spello-tape because they didn't know how to calm the books. Rubeus Hagrid gave one to Harry Potter for his 13th birthday in 1993 as it was part of his requirements for his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. .]] Hermione Granger considered this book along with many others as she was deciding on the supplies they would need to take on their mission to find Voldemort's Horcruxes. As she was sorting books, it broke free of its restraints and bit Ron Weasley on the ankle. It is unknown if she took it with them. Behind the scenes *Warner Brothers online shop offers an electronic-plush version of the Monster Book of Monsters. There is also a version of the Monster Book of Monsters available at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter as a novelty toy. *In the film, the Monster Book of Monsters seemed to have a belt given along with it, rather than the students all finding different methods to restrain it. *In the handheld versions of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, during Year 1, a group of Monster Books attack Flourish and Blotts, and Harry must help assist in restoring some of the other damaged books with the Mending Charm before he can purchase his first year textbooks. Upon leaving the shop, Harry finds that they have escaped out into the main part of the alley, and must destroy them with the Reductor Curse. *A scale replica prop of The Monster Book of Monsters is included with the Harry Potter Limited Edition.Snitchseeker - Harry Potter Limited Edition special bookset, with "Page To Screen", out December 4 *The Monster Book appears as the first enemy and first boss in the GBA verison of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game). It has low health and can easily be defeated using Flipendo, essentially being unlosable fight. When it is defeated, Harry can read the bestiary in the book. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Limited Edition'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Books Category:Living Books Category:Objects with Personality Category:Magizoology Category:Monster Books